


A HALLOWEEN DOUBLE FEATURE

by trashpup



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Evan "Buck" Buckley Comforts Eddie Diaz, Family, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Halloween, Heart-to-Heart, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashpup/pseuds/trashpup
Summary: “Hey, Eds, can we talk?”Eddie’s heart started racing, unsure of what this talk would entail. Nevertheless, he agreed, his voice shaky as he replied, “Sure, of course.”OrWhat happens when Buck and Eddie have a heart-to-heart in the back of Eddie's truck.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105
Collections: Buddie Trick or Treat





	A HALLOWEEN DOUBLE FEATURE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DramamineOnTopOfMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramamineOnTopOfMe/gifts).



> this is for the Buddie discord "Trick or Treat" event 
> 
> i'm gifting this to charlie because he deserves it  
> so... it's kind of a mixture of a treat and a trick.  
> it's got fluff in it, but it's also got hurt/comfort (if you squint) and feelings and shit.  
> hope you like it

It had been weeks, if not months since Eddie let himself have a break. Buck could see it. The exhaustion was plain to see, there were times where Eddie would just look so tired that he was practically dead on his feet. Buck knew he needed a break.

So, he started planning. 

Then, he talked to Christopher. 

Christopher loved the idea as soon as Buck told him. He even said a kid in his class had done the same thing with his brother and mother. Christopher said he could find out where they went and see if it was good enough for them to go to. 

Once Buck got word from Christopher that it was a cool place to hang out, they faced the last task, and probably the hardest: convincing Eddie to go without actually telling him where they were going. 

“C’mon Eddie, it’ll be fun! We promise,” Buck whined, looking over and matching Christopher’s puppy-dog eyes, knowing Eddie could hardly object to either of them. 

Buck could see Eddie start to wear down quickly; he sighed and chuckled, shaking his head at his son and best friend, both begging him to say yes. Begging him to concede and come with them on their little impromptu adventure. 

“Alright fine I’ll come with you two, now get up,” Eddie had a smile on his face for the first time in weeks, a smile that Buck had been waiting to see. 

“Awesome! Eddie, I know you’ve got a longer shift than me today so I’ll just pick you back up after your shift and we’ll go straight from there, sound good?” Buck clapped his hands together, seeming to “forget” about Christopher standing three feet away from him.

“What about Chris–” Eddie started, only to get cut off by Buck waving his hand dismissively. 

“I’ll pick him up after school, bring him home, we’ll do homework and hang out until it’s time to pick you up,” Buck stated it like it was obvious. 

Eddie looked from Buck to Christopher, seeing both friend and son with matching smiles on their faces. He simply nodded his head and finished getting Christopher’s things together so they could head out for the day. 

“Ready?” Eddie turned to face the two, seeing the Buck and Chris had their gym bag and backpack ready respectively. He smiled and grabbed Chris’ lunch and his own bag, following the two excited boys out to Buck’s Jeep.

They piled into the car and took off towards Chris’ school. Chris chatted animatedly back and forth with Eddie and Buck about all the things he was going to do during the day. There was hardly a lull in conversation, and Buck preferred it this way. 

When it was just Buck and Eddie, Buck liked the comfortable silences they’d fall into for hours, but he was comforted by Chris talking in the backseat. It let Buck know this was real and this was his life. 

He pulled into the school not much later, his thoughts bouncing around in his head, occupying him. He waved goodbye to Chris as Eddie helped him out of the car, calling out a reminder that he’d be picking him up after school. 

∆

“Bucky,” Chris whined at 7pm, pulling on Buck’s t-shirt to try and get him up off the couch. “Bucky, we gotta go pick up dad! We gotta go!” 

Buck let out a comically long and loud groan, flopping onto the floor for a couple moments, peering up at Christopher to see how the boy was reacting. Christopher had tried looking annoyed, but he had a smile on his face. 

“Alright, what are you waiting for, Chris? We’ve gotta go get your dad,” Buck stood up quickly and swiftly picked Christopher up, much to the boy’s delight, letting out a giggle as Buck carried him out to the car.

“Bucky, be careful!” Christopher squealed, his laughter never stopping.

Buck loved making Chris smile. He loved making both Chris and Eddie smile; in turn, it made him smile. There was no greater pleasure to Buck than seeing his boys happy.

Buck opened the door to Eddie’s car, letting Chris climb in by himself. He set the boy’s crutches down on the ground and out of the way. Buck closed the door before quickly jogging back to the house. He grabbed the duffel bag he’d left by the door earlier in the afternoon. He went back and put it in the bed of the truck and went around to the driver’s side and jumped in. 

“Ready to make your dad’s day?” Buck twisted in his seat, looking back at Christopher. Christopher gave an excited nod in return, a smile from ear to ear on his face. “And we don’t have to tell your dad that you didn’t have an actual dinner so we can have candy and popcorn for dinner, how does that sound?” 

“Sounds awesome!” Christopher responded, watching Buck turn the key in the ignition and backing down the driveway. 

Chris rambled about his day, trading cool science facts with Buck part of the way to the station and for the rest of the time they talked about what their plans for Halloween were the following day. Chris was delighted to learn adults are still allowed to dress up, even if they didn’t have a kid.

Eddie walked out of the station just as Buck and Christopher pulled in, he was wearing clean clothes, his gym bag slung over his shoulder, a small smile on his face. Chris shouted a “hello” out the window at his father as Buck slowed to a stop. 

“Buck, why do you have my truck?” Eddie questioned as he climbed in, shoving his bag down by his feet. Buck just smiled. 

“You’ll see!”

∆

It was a short drive to their destination and Buck was the first one out of the car, quickly helping Christopher out of his car seat and onto the ground. By the time Eddie and looked around to where they , had already set the truck bed up for the of them.

“Alright, c’mon Superman,” Buck said, hoisting Christopher up into the truck, letting him choose where he wanted to sit. “Come on, Eddie. Let’s go.” Buck had a smile on his face, motioning for Eddie to come up. So he hopped up into the truck and sat down on one side of his son, letting Buck take the other side. 

“Buck, Chris, are you going to tell me what exactly this is?” Eddie asked, looking over at the two. He saw Chris giggling at something Buck had shown him. He smiled to himself, wondering how he got so lucky to have an amazing kid, plus an amazing best friend. 

“We will not be telling you," Buck grinned. "But, I will tell you that we do have snacks if you get hungry.” He mentioned it casually, making it seem like it wasn't a big deal that he'd planned this outing practically by himself. 

Eddie’s cheeks heated up and he wished he could explain why. He didn’t get to think about it for long though. He heard the opening to Nightmare Before Christmas. He turned to look ahead and saw a screen set up and the film playing on a projector. 

A drive-in. 

Eddie smiled to himself and settled in to watch the film, hearing Buck and Chris singing along to the opening song. Buck was doing the different voices and making Chris giggle, which made Eddie smile, knowing how much Christopher enjoyed spending time with Buck. Eddie liked spending time with Buck and Chris, too. He hoped Buck liked spending time with them too.

∆

By the time the first film had ended Christopher had fallen asleep, curled up half on top of Eddie. He had a small fist full gripping Eddie’s t-shirt. He was breathing steadily along with Eddie’s heartbeat, right up until Buck started talking. 

“Hey, Eds, can we talk?” 

Eddie’s heart started racing, unsure of what this talk would entail. Nevertheless, he agreed, his voice shaky as he replied, “Sure, of course.” 

“I’ve noticed that you’re overworking yourself; you’re barely eating or sleeping or giving yourself a break. You look exhausted, are you okay?” Buck sat up a bit in the truck, turning to face Eddie. 

“I honestly didn’t think anyone had noticed or had even cared enough to say anything,” Eddie admitted quietly, staring ahead, not wanting to make eye contact with Buck, knowing that Buck was probably staring at him, looking hurt. 

“Eddie, dude, you mean the world to me, of course I’m going to notice things like–like…” Buck stuttered to a stop, his hands shaking more than he’d like to admit. Was he really ready to tell Eddie everything? 

“I notice when you’re feeling depressed or upset or angry. I try to make sure I can do everything in my power to make sure you’re happy. Eddie, you and Christopher make me feel loved; you make me feel like I have a home, not just a place to live. You guys make me feel safe. I don’t care if you don’t feel the same, but I lo-”

“Evan, please listen to me,” Eddie interrupted, noticing that Buck was starting to spiral. “The other day when you saw my breakdown in the bunks, I know you tried to leave without me noticing. I did notice that you'd left. And I really wish you hadn’t left. That was the final straw though, I was so stressed and anxious and I was looking forward to seeing you because I usually work with you. I guess not seeing you was the final straw. You know exactly how to calm me down and you know exactly what to say to me and Christopher.

Eddie paused, inhaling deeply and staring at the screen in front of them, watching the opening to the next film, The Addams Family. Buck’s eyes never strayed from Eddie. After an eternity, Eddie turned back to Buck.

“I’ve been overworking myself, trying to prove to myself that I’m not a terrible father or a terrible firefighter. I’ve been trying to keep myself busy so I wouldn’t have to think about all of these unexpected feelings that I’ve been having. I don’t know how to process them and it scares the hell out of me,” Eddie knew he was word-vomiting, he knew and he couldn’t stop himself. 

“I grew up being told that I needed to be better. I was told that I needed to man up so I could be a better father to my son than my father was to me. I wish I knew what to do here because Buck, you mean the world to me too. I don’t know how to process my feelings all that well and holy shit, I really don’t want to mess this up. I love you too much to lose you.”

“Eddie you’re not going to lose me, I promise,” Buck whispered. He leaned over and cradled Eddie’s face in one of his hands. Eddie leaned into Buck’s hold and closed his eyes. “Eddie, can I–can I kiss you?” 

Eddie could only nod, keeping his eyes closed as he felt the gentle press of Buck’s lips against his own. He couldn’t help the tears that fell. He was finally feeling at ease after nearly a month of stress.

“We’re gonna be okay, Eddie. You’ve got me. I promise.”


End file.
